swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Working for Boba Fett
cleaning this up myself. should be ready to be taken from the clean up state to a finished state later today. Phase V Possibly Bugged I am in the process of going back and finishing quests that were missed or partially completed and Boba's Quest was one of these. Everything went fine until I went to Deeja Peak to deal with Durge. I crossed the bridge from the shuttleport and entered the first house to the left. There in the basement is the Large Box as promised, however, selecting "Use" from the radial menu gets the message that "This object does not interest you"! The only other option on the radial menu is "Examine". Clicking directly on the box with the "hand" icon gets the same result. I have waited up to 15 minutes to see if it was just a very sloooooooow spawn - with no luck. I have shuttled out of Deeja Peak and come back - with no luck. A ticket to the CSR only got their canned spiel about turning it over to the devs and stay tuned to the LaunchPad etc etc etc. The reason I'm posting here is in the hopes that someone will have a work-around or can see what I am doing wrong. :This is on the SWG Forums, and I am doing this quest, too. Apparently, there is an issue with the spawn radius, but in the Chapter 2 notes on TC, it says that it going to be fixed. Until then, I suggest holding that this part of the quest is bugged. But, just hold on until Chapter 2 is released. --M.A.X. 20:23, 31 July 2006 (CEST) - I did it yesterday and had just to run around the small place in front of Durge house to see one Droid spawn, then I just entered the House went down the cellar and back outside to see the 2nd Droid to spawn and See Quest updating when it falls in pieces... so no need to wait more than 2 minute to me, just walk around maybe there is a waypoint where you need to show --Oren 13:12, 1 August 2006 (CEST) :The "fix" is suppose to be out today along with the new Publish/Chapter, so this quest should be working correctly. --M.A.X. 14:16, 1 August 2006 (CEST) Sorry but my first stop when the latest fix (Chapter 2) went in was that abandoned house. Nothing jumped me in front of the house and when I got to the large box, I still got the "Does not interest you" error. I'll try hanging around out front to see if one of the droids spawns and update this comment.--Bangalore007 19:38, 4 August 2006 (CEST) :After the latest update (Chapter 2) hit, I had to go out of the house, then walk towards the house across the street when the first droid spawned. The second droid and Durge spawned when I headed back into the house and walked around the basement afterward. --M.A.X. 01:34, 5 August 2006 (CEST) Finally got the rogue droid on the outside to spawn along with the one on the stairs to the basement. Thanks to the tips here, I wandered around in front for the house for about 5 minutes before the droid appeared. --Bangalore007 19:09, 9 August 2006 (CEST)